


The Ballad of Shawn and Juliet

by Smuffly



Category: Psych (TV 2006)
Genre: A musical one-shot!, Angst, F/M, Psych: The Musical, Shawn needs Juliet, Shules
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27226285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smuffly/pseuds/Smuffly
Summary: A special moment, set at the end of Psych: The Musical (after the arrest).  Because Shawn and Jules deserve a musical scene of their own...
Relationships: Juliet O'Hara/Shawn Spencer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	The Ballad of Shawn and Juliet

**Author's Note:**

> The lyrics in this story are original (apart from two essential lines) but the songs are a reprise to some of the numbers in the show, namely Z's theme and 'Under Santa Barbara Skies'. I know it's quirky, but once the idea popped into my head, I couldn't resist! I really hope you like it.

_**"How do you win the heart of the ladies?"  
** _ _**"We sing."  
** _ _**(From: 'Happy Feet'.)** _

**-x0x-**

_"All alone.  
They've taken Z away  
and everyone has left the theatre..."_

Shawn couldn't explain why he stayed behind. The compulsion had been strong, and he was a creature of impulse so he obeyed without question, unwilling to leave the dream-like world of the stage just yet and step back into reality. Z's theme still haunted him, playing relentlessly in his head. Sometimes, he gave it a voice. Sometimes. he was barely aware of it.

Standing in the wings, he stared at the shadowy scene. What he really saw was its ghostly, burnt-out twin. Death had laid its hand on him today; not once, but twice. Yang was gone. In a sudden, shocking twist of fate, she had died to save _his_ life. "How messed up is that?" he muttered to himself. His fingers trembled at his aching throat, but he couldn't bring himself to follow the memory. Not yet. Not _ever_. He closed his eyes and tried to think of something sweeter.

_"Juliet.  
I don't know what to feel.  
I wish that you were here to tell me..."  
_

"Shawn," said a voice from the stalls. "Are you still singing?"

"It helps. Like a charm," he said defensively, trying to hide the shock that he felt at her sudden appearance. A psychic would _know_. "It brought you here, didn't it?" Opening his eyes again, he watched her walk towards him; an angel in the darkness. "Juliet... How _did_ you find me?"

"I know you, Shawn Spencer." Smiling at his bewildered expression, she relented. "Oh, and Gus might have mentioned that he left you here, two hours ago. Haven't you had enough of London Town by now?" She shuddered. "He told me what happened at the old theatre. You never said..."

"I don't want to talk about it," he mumbled softly.

Circling the orchestra pit, she climbed the steps and joined him in the wings. He settled his arms around her gratefully. Even now, after so many months together, he couldn't believe how lucky he was to be able to hold her this way.

"Better?"

"You have no idea." His reply was emphatic. "Being alone all by myself was a stupid idea. I'd much rather be alone with _you_." He rocked her from side to side. There was music playing in his head again, brighter this time, pushing out the melancholy sound of Z's refrain.

 _"Today has been alarming,  
_ _But Juliet is charming.  
_ _La la la la laaaaa...."_

"Very nice," she said. "Continue."

The shadows were retreating in the light of her smile. Shawn laughed out loud. "Okay. But just remember, you asked for it. I'm not promising Sondheim here, or Andrew Lloyd Webber."

"I'll settle for Spencer," Juliet told him fondly. "He's got heart. Now sing, you goofball."

Pulling her closer, he breathed the words into her ear, shaping every line with unusual care.

 _"There's a girl in my arms  
_ _and I'm hoping that she'll linger..."_

"Don't push your luck," Juliet giggled.

 _"For she's snuggly and warm  
_ _and though I am not a singer  
_ _I will sing her a song  
_ _that will keep her from retreating  
_ _if she's feeling concerned  
_ _by how fast my heart is beating..."_

_"There' s no need to be scared now.  
Your heart is in my care now...  
You are the best surprise  
Under Santa Barbara skies."_

"Jules," he said delightedly. "You finished it." Lifting her right off her feet, he twirled her onto the stage. Suddenly, Old London Town felt far less eerie and the fear that had oppressed him drifted silently away. This moment was perfect. This song was their own.

 _"Midnight falls._  
 _Under the silver moon  
_ _this town can watch us dance together._

_We're gonna party like it's 1888..."_


End file.
